callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Five-seven
The Five Seven is a semi-automatic pistol that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The Five Seven appears in "Turbulence", used by FSO agents, including Andrei Harkov, before the plane crash, and Makarov is also seen using one when executing Agent Harkov. In "Back on the Grid", it is used by Yuri to kill the hyena he encounters when breaching the church courtyard. In "Mind the Gap", it is used by Inner Circle troops in Last Stand. In "Scorched Earth", when breaching the closet at the end of the mission, Frost draws Sandman's Five Seven from its hip holster to kill two Inner Circle troops. Multiplayer The Five Seven is unlocked at Level 58 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It has the lowest damage of any handgun in the game, but still enough to kill in three shots at close range (similar to the P99 and USP .45) and has lower recoil than these two pistols. It also features the largest magazine size for any handgun (16, 24 with Extended Mags) and the magazine enters the weapon almost instantaneously when equipped with Akimbo, making reloads nearly instantaneous when reload canceling. The handgun sports the fastest Raise/Draw of any other weapon in the game. Also, the Five Seven has a fire-cap of 1000 RPM, second only to the P99 in the handguns category. The Five Seven is available in one of the FFA Gunplay gamemodes '3x6 ' at the 6th, 12th, and 18th tier. Special Ops The Five Seven is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The Five Seven is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenges Milehigh Jack and Fatal Extraction, an alternate weapon in Stay Sharp and Charges Set, and an enemy weapon in Firewall and Hostage Taker. Survival Mode The Five Seven is one of the starting weapons for Survival Mode, unlocked by default from the Weapon Armory for $250. The Five Seven is the starting weapon for Tier 1 (Easy) Survival Mode missions. The Five Seven is also a starting weapon for Tier 4 (Insane) Survival Mode missions, along with the M16A4. The Five Seven's low damage is made up for by the fast fire rate and largest default magazine in any pistol. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Gallery Five_Seven_MW3.png|First person view of the Five Seven. Five_Seven_Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the Five Seven. Five Seven Dry Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the Five Seven. Alternate Reload Five Seven MW3.jpg|The Five Seven's alternate reload during Turbulence. Ground Shooting Five Seven MW3.jpg|In a breaching sequence at the end of "Back on the Grid," Yuri holds a trained attack hyena by the throat as he takes out African militiamen guarding a helicopter with an Five Seven pistol. Five Seven Silencer 3rd person MW3.jpg|A Third person view of the silenced Five Seven. Delta Force Five Seven MW3.jpg|A Delta Force soldier wielding a Five Seven pistol. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Five-seven returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, both in Multiplayer and Zombies mode. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 3) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 4) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 7) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 8) *Tactical Knife (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Wield (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies The Five-seven is available in all zombies modes in the mystery box for 950 points, both single- and dual-wielded. It retains its 20 round magazine from multiplayer. The pack-a-punched version of the single pistol is called the Ultra, and dual-wielded version is called Ultra & Violet. When pack-a-punched a second time it appears to use the Fast Mag attachment. Gallery Five seven Laser BOII.png|The Five seven in first person. Five seven irons boii.png|Aiming down the sights. Five-seven Holstered BOII.png|A holstered Five Seven in the Reveal Trailer, highlighted in red. Five-seven Stats BOII.jpg|Stats. Five seven Side View BOII.png|A side view of the Five-seven. Trivia Modern Warfare 3 *During the zero-gravity moment while on the plane in "Turbulence", the Five Seven has a different reload animation. The gun is at a different angle and the magazine simply floats away rather than the player taking it out. *When using the Five Seven Akimbo, the left gun sounds like the USP .45. This also occurs with the P99. *When using Akimbo Five Sevens, the reserve ammo is not increased, meaning the player will only have one magazine in reserve. This also occurs when using the USP .45, the P99, and the Desert Eagle. *When reloading while using the Akimbo attachment, the rounds will refill as soon as the reload button is pressed. This means that the reloads will be instantaneous when canceled. *From a first-person view, the player is holding the Five Seven with one hand, while in third-person, the character model holds the gun with two hands. It shares this trait with the G18, MP412 and P99. *At Call of Duty XP, the Five Seven reused the M9's pickup icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The same pick up icon for M9 can be found on the Five Seven in Turbulence. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, during the mission Turbulence, if the player drop the Five Seven onto the ground during the zero gravity section and picks it back up after the zero gravity section ends, the player will hold it as if the zero gravity is still active for the rest of the mission (sideways, with the alternate reload). *It is called a Five-Seven due to the 5.7x28mm bullet it fires. Black Ops II * It's reload is similar to the ASP from Black Ops. References http://youtu.be/9zJbShrm6Vs - The Five Seven Pack-a-Punch'ed. Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons